Drifter's Deal
by kayaklady
Summary: Two statements: "I mounted my horse, another notch in my gun. Sad in my heart, another battle I won," Ballad of Jess Harper and, "There's only two other ways to get to Laramie: the Canyon Road that's where I sent Herb and his boys, and Crestwood Trail, Johnny White and his brothers" – Bud Carlin. This story plays with both ideas; set during Jess' first week on the ranch.
**Drifter's Deal
** By Kayaklady

I apologize for having to pull and re-post. A guest asked that I remove her review and as she was number 2 of 2 I felt that honoring her request was reasonable. Unfortunately I couldn't get rid of my signed response except by pulling the story. It gave me some time to improve a couple things and to add a few background notes. I hope you enjoy.

 **Drifter's Deal**

Johnny White rode past a waterfall fed lake and into a small side canyon. Stopping his horse at a bend in the canyon he removed his hat. Hearing the cry of a killdeer his face broke into a grim smile, " _Someone is at least doing their job today and isn't drunk as a skunk_ ," he thought replacing the worn grey top hat back on his head. Continuing around the bend he concluded, " _A least now they won't shoot me off my horse_."

Spotting two horses tethered to a cottonwood, Johnny looked up the cliff face, gestured and yelled, "Jimmy, when are you going to get rid of that no account piece of crow-bait?" His baited remarks were rewarded by the appearance of his heavily bearded brother's face peering over the ledge. "When I find something that can run as far and as fast as that grey I might consider it. Till then she'll do just fine so quit insulting her."

A second head appeared. "Hey Ellis," Johnny greeted the bushy haired red head.

The sounds of cattle and the shouts of a couple drovers drifted up the canyon. "Someone's coming. You keep the horses here and quiet. I'm going to have a look," Johnny ordered.

He crept down the canyon and crawled up on a rock where he could watch the small lake below. He spotted a pair of cowboys working the small herd of longhorns below. Alright, it was just one cowboy and a kid who were pushing the bunch down to the water. He watched as the man took off his battered black hat and wiped his faded blue-grey shirt sleeve across his forehead.

The young boy gushed, "This is one of the best fishing holes on the ranch. How about we take a break and try our luck?"

A big trout jumped and Jess longingly stared at the ripples it left on the water. A sly smile crept over the man's face as he looked at his young friend, "That sounds just about…" One of the steers bawled and broke off from the group. Another one bellowed and started to wander off in the opposite direction. Jess scowled, "Dad-gummed critters. Sorry Andy, but if we take a break this bunch is sure to stray. We can't risk it." Looking at Andy's long face he added, "But Sunday 's a comin' and Slim said I had the day off after service; we could come back then."  
"You mean it?"  
"Sure do."  
"Yahoo!" The boy kicked his horse into a trot to catch up one of the escapees while Jess corralled the other and brought it back to the herd. With all of the animals accounted for the pair continued driving them down the trail.

Johnny jumped when Jimmy hissed in his ear, "You think they seen us?"  
"Consarn it, you almost gave me a heart attack," he quietly snarled back, "And no they didn't see us."  
The pair walked back to the horses. "Good," Jimmy patted his grey and asked, "You get the stuff Herb asked for?"  
His brother swung up into the saddle and nodded, "Right here," he answered patting his saddle bags.  
Jimmy untied his horse and mounted up, "Good. Herb wants us both in camp. He says he's got a plan to get Bud out." He looked over at the other man, "Ellis you good here?"

Ellis just waved a buckskin clad arm at them and settled back to watching the trail.

With that the two outlaws rode up the canyon. Pulling into a small rocky alcove they nodded their greeting to the four other men in the camp. Dismounting at the remuda corral they handed their mounts off to the horse guard, "Hello Tobias," Jimmy said.

Tobias tipped his faded blue kepi at them and proceeded to care for the horses while constantly whispering to both the grey and the bay.

Johnny opined, "I think that man cares more for horses than he does for people."  
Jimmy shrugged and countered, "I know he does."

Entering the warmth of the fire ring they addressed the best dressed man seated there, "Good to see ya Herb."  
Herb turned his one good eye on them and asked Johnny, "You get 'em?"  
"Yep," Johnny tossed the bags at his leader's feet, "Didn't have any trouble either." He sheepishly smiled adding, "Although, stealing clothes off the line isn't exactly hard."

The camp erupted in laughter. Herb shook his head and called, "Gather round boys. We're the Bud Carlin gang. We've never had a man rot in jail before and we sure ain't gonna start now." Turning to the blond next to him he commanded, "Ralph you start this off."

A lean man pushed his gambler's hat back and smirked, "It's real interesting, seems that the army wants Bud transferred to Fort Laramie for trial. They're sending a patrol to pick him up tomorrow."  
Jimmy asked, "You hear that on those wires you are always listening to?"  
"Yep," Ralph jerked a finger at the dark haired man sharpening a knife across the fire, "Breed and I spent plenty of time, as of late, listening to the wires."

Jimmy whipped his head around to his leader squawking, "You want us to ambush an army patrol?"  
Herb wolfishly grinned, "Not exactly. Show him what you got Johnny."

Johnny opened his saddle bags and dumped out a bunch of army uniforms.  
Herb continued, "See we are going to be those troopers tomorrow."

Tobias wandered over and poked at the pile of clothes, "So what happens when the real troopers show up?"  
Ralph laughed, "That's the beauty of it all. We just spent the last couple days making sure the only messages getting into Laramie were from us."  
Tobias looked puzzled, "Won't the telegraph operator rat us out?"

Breed looked up from his gleaming blade, "Nope, poor man had an accident the day we left."

Sinister laughter erupted from the camp as everyone knew exactly what Breed implied.

S-R * S-R * S-R

Slim looked up from his forge at the sound of joyful shouts and thundering hooves coming into the ranch yard. Spotting his brother and the new ranch hand he grinned, "How'd it go?"  
Jess pushed his hat back, "Just fine. Strays are back on the pasture where they belong," he looked at Andy, "Your brother was a big help."

"That's real good. Put your horses up, stage is due soon."

Jess winked at Andy, turned to Slim and snapped a salute, "Yes sir."  
Andy giggled and saluted as well, "Right away sir."

Slim chuckled as the pair dismounted then led their animals into the barn. Returning to his work he was interrupted by another rider coming in. "Howdy Sheriff Ross," he called.

Spotting Jess working inside the barn Ross nodded, "I see you still have that drifter, Harper, staying on. Is he working out for you?

"He's not a bad worker," Slim paused as the sound of riotous laughter erupted from inside the barn. The big man grinned, "But the best part is that, for the first time since Ma died, Andy is happy."

The sheriff nodded, "Yep that is worth all the gold in California. Speaking of that," he paused and reached into his jacket's breast pocket, "here." Ross handed Slim two small bundles wrapped in brown paper.  
"What's this?"  
"Reward for Carlin. Half for you and the other half is Harper's." The sheriff wheeled his horse around, "Don't spend it all in one place," he called over his shoulder and then he rode off.

Jess emerged from the darkness of the barn, "What'd the sheriff want?"

Slim handed him one of the packages, "To give us the reward on Carlin. We'd best be putting this away." Slim started for the house, and Jess turned toward the bunkhouse. Jess looked back at his departing boss and yelled, "Hey while you're in there can you get me a coffee?"  
Slim called back, "Sure."

Slim walked through the kitchen door and handed Jonesy the package. "Could you put this up for right now?"  
'Xpecting I might." The old man answered taking the package into the living room.

Slim looked around the kitchen, "Do we have any coffee?"  
Jonesy called back, "Nope that new hand of yours done run us out."  
Slim rolled his eyes, "Guess I'll just have to head to town tomorrow to get more. I think I'll have Andy come with me and leave Jess with you to change the teams."

S-R * S-R * S-R

The next day, as the brothers drove down Church Street, Slim shook his head at his brother's antics. Andy leaped like a jack rabbit from one side of the wagon to the other pointing out still one more thing. _"I need to take the kid out more,"_ Slim thought.

He pulled the wagon up at old man Peters' place. Peters' was parked in a rocker on his porch with a rifle across his lap.  
Slim called, "You expecting trouble?"  
The old man nodded, "Possible. Carlin's still in town."  
"Why? I thought that Judge Wilkens would have him sentenced and shipped off to prison by now."  
"Yeah, well the army got into it and is coming to cart him off to Fort Laramie. 'Til then I'm standing my post in case what's left of his men show up."

Slim looked down the street. Sure enough, men with rifles were posted in all the places Jess mentioned from his first and only trip into Laramie. Slim tightened his jaw, "Thanks for letting us know what's going on." Clicking to the team he continued down the street. Making the left turn off Church onto Saddlery Row he tipped his hat to Deputy Mark standing guard on the corner. Making the right onto Front Street the brothers waved at Otto the blacksmith and then stopped in front of the general store.

They hopped down and entered the shop. "Morning Ezra, I got a list of supplies for you today." Slim greeted the proprietor while Andy gawked at all the tools, food stuffs, fabric, and other goods available. Slim noticed how the candy jars captured Andy's fascination just as quickly as they once captured his. Handing over the list to the store keep he asked his brother, "Well, have you figured out what piece of candy you'd like today?"  
The boy's face lit up with a smile, "You mean it?"  
"Sure do. Pa used to get me one every trip I'd make to town with him. It's a good tradition to keep up."  
"Thanks." Andy turned his attention to the store owner, "Mr. Watkins, may I please have a peppermint stick?"

The proprietor gave him a small smile, picked up the jar, opened it, and let the boy chose one.  
Andy sucked on the candy and then asked, "Slim can I go see the horses at the livery?"  
"Sure."

Andy joyfully scampered out the door.  
Slim winked at Ezra, "I thought he'd never ask to leave. Do you still have the binoculars I saw in here last month?"  
He answered, "I do."  
"Great. I'll take them. Thought I'd surprise Andy with them next week on his birthday."  
Ezra wheezed in surprise, "That's a mighty fine gift, but I thought you said they didn't fit the budget last time?"  
Slim mildly shrugged, "Reward came in for catching Carlin so I'm splurging a little."  
The store keep nodded his approval, "I'll wrap them up and hide them in the supplies."

Slim picked up a huge bag of flour and headed for the door. "Just don't put them in the coffee as Jess is likely to open that bag before we get into the house." He walked outside and looked up the street where Andy was hanging on a fence rail chatting with Otto the livery owner. Tossing the sack in the wagon he headed back inside as a troop of soldiers rounded the corner and came down the street. Slim noted with approval at how the troop moved in sync with each other. Two men broke off for the livery, while three men took flanking positions around the jail. Slim headed back for his supplies as the Lieutenant and Sergeant entered the jail.

As the disguised pair entered Herb began, "Sheriff Ross, we are here for your prisoner."  
Ross looked up from his desk and asked, "Do you have the release forms?"  
Johnny clicked his heels, "Right here sir."  
Ross examined the papers remarking, "These are in order."  
As the sheriff signed Johnny silently gloated about his forgery skills.

"Boys you are welcome to this piece of trouble." Ross stated opening the cell door, "Good luck with him."

Johnny pulled out a set of fake handcuffs, that the outlaws had used before, and placed them on Bud's wrists while Herb said, "Don't worry sheriff. This man won't give us any trouble at all." He then silently thanked his lucky stars that Bud had a decent poker face.

Slim continued loading the buckboard and watched his little brother merrily help a red headed soldier take a horse to the jail. Shaking his head at his chatty sibling he turned and returned for the next box of supplies.

The disguised outlaws exited the building and began mounting up. Ross sat back down at his desk sorting through the latest batch of wanted posters. The second one down caused him to leap to his feet and grab his rifle. He threw open the jailhouse door and yelled, "Jail break," as Johnny White's wanted poster drifted to the floor.

Slim had his hands full with the coffee when he heard the sheriff's shout. His eyes met Andy's as chaos erupted around his little brother. The red head standing closest to Andy was holding the horse for Carlin and was the first to fall as Dan Ross shot him. Deputy Hartley's eyes flew open in surprise when the Indian scout standing next to him threw a knife into his chest. The good man was dead before he hit the ground.

Slim dropped the box and pulled his Colt as Johnny coldly cut down Dan. Slim fired and the outlaw joined the sheriff in death seconds later.

Carlin disengaged the handcuffs, leaping aboard the horse. Slim fired at the wiley outlaw just as Ralph's black reared up and into the line of fire. The shot hit the horse which fell crashing into the street.

Slim flinched as a shot whined by his ear and he took cover behind a barrel as the outlaws rained lead all about him. A rifle's bark from the store's doorway announced Ezra's entry into the fray. Slim used the store keeper's covering fire to pop up from behind the barrel and watched helplessly as Bud reached down and yanked Andy up by his arm. Hauling the kicking and screaming youngster in front of him Carlin snarled, "You're coming with me."

Slim's jaw clenched in anger and concentration as he lined up his shot against the outlaw leader. The one eyed outlaw on the far side of the jail house porch spun his palomino into the street and unloaded on the rancher who was thrown backwards as a shot ripped into his arm and another grazed his head. Through dimming and fuzzy vision Slim watched Ezra hold his fire so he wouldn't hit Andy and the outlaws began to flee.

Ralph abandoned his dying horse and leaped up behind Breed. The pair led the mad dash up the street to where Tobias had just driven Otto into cover. Carlin followed with Andy held in a choke hold. Herb and Jimmy brought up the rear. Jimmy took one last look at his brother's still form and let out a howl, then peppered the store with lead. One round caught Ezra in the side and he fell back into the dry goods.

Deputy Mark rounded the corner and killed the man pining Otto down. Unfortunately, he then had no cover when the outlaws riding double rounded the other corner. Ralph shot from behind Breed and Mark fell dead in the street.

Peters saw Mark drop and took cover behind some boxes piled on his porch. The first horse passed his position, but he popped up to shoot the second horse's rider. Seeing Andy being used as a shield by that man Peters spun and quickly shot Ralph off the back of the first horse. Herb was rapidly over taking Carlin and snapped a shot off at the old geezer on the porch. His shot went wide and smashed through a wash tub hung on the wall. The sharp ringing caused Peters to dive for cover.

Jimmy pulled his second pistol and laid down suppressing fire to insure that the old man stayed down as the outlaws thundered out of town.

S-R * S-R * S-R

Doc Webb rushed down the hill from his home and headed toward the jail. One look at the carnage in the street told him his services wouldn't be required there. He looked across the street to see a long pair of legs crawl into the General Store. Rushing over he found a groggy and bloody Sherman pressing a bandanna against Ezra's wound. "Let me see that," he gently ordered the rancher away.

Slim let him take over and rose onto all fours. Webb looked on in shock when he started to push himself to his feet. "Where do you think you are going?" the old doc half shouted and half squeaked.  
"I got to go. Carlin took Andy."  
"You don't have to go anywhere right this second. You're bleeding like a stuck pig."  
Gaining his feet Slim stubbornly slurred, "Got to get Andy."  
The doctor barked, "Sherman, if you don't sit down and let me patch you up, you won't clear the town limits let alone find your brother. Now park it!"

Slim shook his head and staggered for the door. Webb started to rise, silently swearing about stubborn ranchers, when Otto appeared in the doorway. The rotund blacksmith grabbed Slim by the shoulders and forced him back to the floor. The big Swede quietly spoke, "That shot to your noggin must a knocked the sense clean out of you, son. Now you just sit here and let old doc and I patch you up some before you go chase'n after that little brother of yourn."

Slim tried to get up once more but Otto pinned him easily. Slowly it dawned on him that he just might be losing a bit more blood than he originally thought. "Okay I fold," he laid back and let Otto hold a pressure bandage to the cut across his forehead.

Webb ordered a couple of curious citizens to pack Ezra off to his surgery. He was looking at Slim's arm when the stage rolled into town.

Slim pushed the doc off, lurched to his feet, stumbling out the door with Otto hard at his heels. Slim shouted, "Mose, you got to get out to the relay station and tell them, Carlin and a bunch of outlaws took Andy. They rode out toward the ranch. Get Jess to head this way and I'll meet him with a posse." Slim swayed on his feet and grabbed a porch column for support.

Otto added, "Tell Jess that Carlin is on a paint with a crossbar shoe on the fore right hoof. It might help us to find them if they leave the road."

"Can do," Mose barked, "Thank the Lord this team is on the return trip to Virginia Dale because they still got a bunch of get up and go left in 'em." With that he cracked the ribbons and got the horses moving. They were at a run by the time they passed Peters place.

S-R * S-R * S-R

Mose thundered into the ranch yard in a cloud of dust, and with heavily lathered horses. Both Jonesy and Jess rushed to meet him. Jonesy yelled up, "What's got your tail on fire?"  
The old driver called while sucking in air, "Carlin broke jail. Took Andy. They headed out this way."  
Jess interrupted, "Where's Slim?"  
"He took a couple of hits. Doc was patching him up when I left. He wants you to see if you can pick up their trail, or if you can't come into Laramie to join the posse." Then as an afterthought he added, "Otto said that Carlin is riding a paint with a right-fore crossbar shoe."  
Jess' eyes turned cold and his jaw clenched, "I'll find him. Just need to get my gear." His voice softened when he asked Jonesy, "Saddle Traveler for me?" Turning, he stalked into the bunkhouse.

Stepping into the cool interior of the small room did nothing to quell the fear fueled rage inside him. Kneeling beside a footlocker he lifted the lid. Under the few clothes and worn bedroll were his saddle bags. Lifting them out he opened one side panel and lifted an oil cloth wrapped bundle. Unwrapping it he quietly spoke to himself, "I know I said I was done with this, and was going to put it behind me." The wrappings fell away from the pearl handled Colt holstered in a shiny black rig. Switching out gun belts he checked the weapon's filed down sights, sheared hammer, and the cylinders. Then he did a few lightning fast practice draws, nodding with grim satisfaction that the greased holster was still smooth. Tossing his clothes into the saddle bags, he scooped up his bedroll. Running his finger along the notches cut into the pearled grips he whispered, "Hang on Andy. I swear I'll free you," his hands twitched, "and if Carlin's hurt you he'll pay in blood." Spinning on the ball of his foot he turned and purposely strode out of the empty room.

Stepping into the full sunlight he moved swiftly to the horse that Jonesy led out of the barn. Tossing on his saddle bags and the bedroll Jess then took the reins from the old man. Jonesy nodded at the low slung rig and weapon, "That's different."  
Jess's jaw clenched and his hand froze on the horn, "You knew I'd done a little of this and that before I signed on here. I'm gonna need all the speed I got to get Andy away from Carlin."  
Jonesy's old hand covered Jess', "Ride swift and bring that boy home."  
He nodded, "Will," then made a one footed jump for the stirrup. Traveler was moving toward the road before his leg cleared the cantle.

As Jess galloped out of the yard Mose and Jonesy looked at each other. Mose remarked, "I don't reckon that I've seen that greased holster before."  
"First I've seen it too."  
The stage driver ran his hand through his sparse hair, "You see those notches. Only professional gunmen notch their weapons."  
"Yep, I'd say Carlin and his crew haven't got a clue what they just dealt themselves in for."  
The driver observed, "Slim'll have a fit when he finds out his hired hand is also a gun hand."  
Jonesy sadly nodded his head, "More'n likely."

S-R * S-R * S-R *

Back in town Slim pushed past Doc Webb, "Look I'm leaving and that's final."  
The concerned physician protested, "You really shouldn't go."  
"I can't stay here. With Sheriff Ross and most of his deputies dead I'm my brother's only chance."  
"What about Jess? You sent for him to meet you here."  
"I did, but if he spots where Carlin left the road he's likely to go straight after him."  
"Why?"  
"He's taken a real liking to my brother. Besides it's what I'd do."  
The doctor sighed, "Well, try and take it easy on that arm." Then as Slim reached the doorway the old man yelled, "And don't you dare tear up my needlework."

S-R * S-R * S-R *

Jess watched the sides of the road for signs where horsemen might have left it. As he rode his mind remembered his first meeting with Andy just a week ago. The youngster was the first person who was immediately friendly toward him, and the kid's excitement was contagious. For the first time in a very long time Jess felt welcome. Of course that came to an end when his big brother walked in the house. The man had a hard headed attitude and an even harder jaw as Jess found out when Carlin ordered him to slug him. _"Have to admire Slim, he sure could take a punch_ ," Jess thought.

Jess blinked and Andy's tirade from that day assaulted his memories, _"You can't let down a friend, you just can't."  
_ His own snarl, " _He's not my friend_."  
And then the boy's hurt tone, " _I thought I was_."  
Shaking his head he remembered how he'd thought that day. He'd liked the kid, but had he finally crossed the line to the point where all he saw was himself? And if he had, then what was going to happen to this little kid after his Hardrock brother got himself killed?

Jess acknowledged that it was the thought of the kid on his own that drove him to sneak back to the ranch and get that spare sidearm from Jonesy and then head after Slim. Sure he could have just pulled his fighting gun out of the saddlebags where he'd stashed it, but taking it out from where he'd retired it wasn't worth the cost that day. Jess spoke aloud, "Traveler, it sure surprised the heck out of me when Slim rode us down and offered to deal us in on the ranch." Traveler's ears twitched toward his master's voice, "Well today I'm going after Andy and I don't care what it costs. I'm getting him back." The horse nodded his head in agreement.

Rounding a bend in the road Jess spotted what he was looking for. Several riders had cut off and headed cross country, while the track of a horse with a cross-bar shoe on the lead hoof was plain as day. Jess stopped and quickly piled up some rocks topping it with his bandanna. He remounted thinking, _"That should get a posse's attention."_

Clicking Traveler into a ground eating lope the pair relentlessly followed the trail before them. Jess rested his horse by slowing him to a trot and, unlike the men he trailed, whenever they hit a downhill stretch, Jess would toss his leg over Traveler's neck landing beside his mount at a dead run. When they reached the bottom Jess would do a running jump mount that put him back aboard without a pause in his horse's stride. On the fourth of this odd maneuver Jess thought, " _Thanks Bass_ ," fondly remembering the black man who taught him the trick back in Arkansas.

The trail led through a forested area that Jess wasn't familiar with. That was until he caught a glimpse of the beginnings of a lava field, Jess ruminated, _"Dad gum this is the area we pulled cattle out of three days ago. What was it that Slim said this place was called? Oh right, the Devil's Bowl."_

He remembered the day he, Slim, and Andy worked this part of the big open that backed up to the canyon country of the ranch.

 _Slim and he rode the forest trail up to a big lava wall. The big blond had said that there were two ways into the bowl from Laramie. The pair had ridden up what Slim called the high trail. Reaching the top they could clearly see Andy taking "the round about". Jess remembered that from this point, on the bowl rim, a man could easily watch both entries. The back of the bowl opened into a dense forest which Slim said could only be accessed from the Cheyenne side of the ranch._

Cautiously, Jess dismounted and secured Traveler well before the break in the trees allowed a man to see the bowl wall and long before a man on the rim could see someone coming. Jess worked himself deep into the woods, and carefully crept toward the access routes on foot. Finding a big log he bellied down and crawled through the brush so he could observe the wall without being spotted. It didn't take long before the sun flashed near the rim. Jess thought, _"Rifle barrel in just the place I'd hide if'n I was lookout. Carlin is in the bowl for sure."_

Another memory from that day played out in Jess' head.

 _Slim and he had ridden into the bowl. Sitting down for lunch on a pile of lava rocks that ran the length of the bowl's floor Jess asked, "Hey shouldn't we wait up for Andy?"  
_ _Slim had smiled that easy grin and said, "Oh I suspect he'll be popping up any minute now."  
_ _Jess settled himself down watching where "the Round About" opened into the bowl and took a bite of a sandwich. A youthful, "Howdy Jess" coming from underneath him caused him to leap into the air while Slim snickered.  
_ _Jess stared at the rocks when they said, "I'm right here," and Slim started laughing.  
_ _The big blond shook his head at him, "You should see your face." He then pointed to a place 90 degrees from where Jess had been watching the trail. It was where the rock pile they were sitting on originated from under "The Devil's Bowl" wall, and Andy was just starting to climb out from a pile of brush._

 _Jess stammered, "How did you get there?" all the while grateful that he'd not gone for his gun. Although it wouldn't of mattered if he had as Andy had been clearly in another direction and judging from the dust in the boy's hair probably underground.  
_ _Slim calmed down and said, "Sorry Jess. Andy wanted to surprise you. This part we've been sitting on is an old lava tube. It's too small to crawl through but it sure carries sound."  
_ _Andy piped up, "But where I came up you can crawl through and it leads all the way into the woods on the Laramie side of the bowl."_

 _They had all had a good laugh and Jess joined Andy when he crawled back to get his horse._

Jess grimly thought, _"That tube is going to come in handy, because Carlin won't be expecting company coming up from out of the ground."_

Jess returned to where he'd left Traveler. Once there he took two limbs and made a big X in the trail; then drew an arrow in the direction he was going next. Melting into the trees he whispered to the bay, "If Slim is with the posse he'll know where I'm headed."

S-R * S-R * S-R *

Back at Jess' first rock pile, Slim turned his borrowed horse off the road quickly following the tracks left by the outlaws and Jess. On the first downhill Slim stared at the boot prints which joined the tracks. _"What in the world?"_

He worked out the puzzle in his head. _"Jess is running downhill with Traveler. Why?"_ Then it clicked, it took a lot more work for a horse to run downhill with someone on its back then a horse that didn't. Slim concluded, _"Smart move, and two can play that game." T_ he next downhill stretch they came to Slim leaped off the chestnut and ran alongside. Figuring that with his long legs he could keep up with the horse on the up-slope he continued to run. The horse quickly began to pull ahead forcing Slim to leap back on. He still continued to run the down-slopes even though his head was killing him. On the third run Slim noted, " _Well at least I'm gaining on them if only because Jess sometimes has to slow down to find the trail."_

Moving through some trees that the Carlin gang had used to obscure their passage he saw where Jess had practically painted a beacon using broken branches, "I g _ot to hand it to him, he sure knows how to make it so a blind man could follow."_ A little later on the gang used a smooth rock slope to obliterate their tracks. Slim silently prayed, " _I hope they don't do this to much or Jess will run out of socks."_ Following the trail Slim first leaned down Indian style and scooped up the first garment at the rock base and then leaned over and snagged its mate that was waving at him from the tree where it marked the top.

S-R * S-R * S-R *

Jess crawled through the darkness using a small candle stub so he wouldn't smack his head on the ceiling. He blew out the light as he neared the exit and listened to the conversation in the bowl.

He recognized Carlin's voice, "So why are we staying around here. It's a great hideout, but they'll flank us eventually."

Jess crept close to the exit and peaked through the brush. He saw a one eyed man talking and pointing, "Because the train runs close to the Circle R right about there. We ride out of here in 20 minutes and we can jump on the 3:10 toward Medicine Bow. The posse will never catch us because we cut the wires before we rode into town."

Jess looked around the bowl and spotted a bound Andy sitting just about where he'd been three days ago. He couldn't see anyone around the boy so he chanced it whispering, "Don't look over here but how many outlaws are there?"  
Jess grinned, as he watched Andy sit up straighter, and then put out four fingers behind him.

His amusement was short lived as another voice reached his ears, "So what are we doing with the kid?"  
Carlin answered, "We keep him alive until we head for the train. Once we're through those trees we got no use for a hostage." Jess could hear the sneer in Bud's voice when the outlaw added, "Besides, I owe that kid's big brother something. Him having to bury his little brother should send a message that capturing me isn't worth the trouble."

Jess whispered, "Don't worry Andy, I'll get you lose. Give me a thumbs up when no one is looking your way."

A little later Andy gave the signal and Jess crawled out of his hiding place with his knife in his teeth. He snaked his way to the off side of the collapsed part of the lava tube and snuck to Andy. Cutting the ropes he whispered, "Hold your position until I get everyone's attention then run for the tube and get going. Don't stop. Don't even look back, no matter what."

Jess moved further down until he was almost out of cover. Peeking over the rocks he spotted the outlaws' horses picketed. Taking a few small pebbles he tossed them at the animals. The horses snorted, pawed, and danced on the line.

A man's exclamation of, "What the devil?" clued Jess into the fact his plan was working and he caught Andy's movement out of the corner of his eye. He pulled his pistol just as Carlin shouted, "The kid is loose."

Jess fired and the sound echoed off the rocks. On the other side of the wall, a tired Slim had just reached the crossed branches in the trail. " _Jess and Andy are in trouble_ ," he thought pulling his rifle and kicking the chestnut into a full gallop. Breaking out of the trees he spotted a man at the top of the wall who was aiming a rifle at someone on the other side. Slim didn't hesitate, firing a round into the black haired man who then fell into the bowl. Slim worked the lever chambering another round, and charged his horse up the high trail, while listening to the echoing sounds of gunfire coming from the other side of the wall.

Back in the bowl Jess barely had time to register Bud's fall as two more men drew on him. He snapped a shot at the man with the beard. It struck not quite where he'd planned on but the effect was the same. _"Good enough is good enough_ ," he thought. There was only one outlaw still standing, a one eyed man and the pair fired at the same time. Jess felt a breeze pass his cheek while a red stain spread across the bandit's shirt. Then the man's knees buckled and he fell, face first, into the dirt. " _It's done_." Jess sighed.

Holstering his pistol, he looked toward the tunnel. Andy hadn't gone down it as a dead man blocked the entrance. Glancing up the wall he saw Slim cresting the rim. It was going to take him some time to work down this side of the treacherous trail.

Andy's frightened eyes warned him and he spun back to see Carlin rising up and bringing his gun to bear. Reflexes took over and he re-pulled his iron. Bud fired just before Jess' bullet struck him between the eyes. Carlin's shot took Jess in the leg going through the outer fleshy part of his thigh. He looked down and figured he'd live when he was tackled by the twelve year old. "Hey there pard," Jess then asked softly, "Are you alright?"

"Ah-huh. Wow you sure are fast." Andy glanced down at the pearl gripped colt, "Where'd that come from?"  
Jess sighed, "I've always had it. Not always proud of it mind you."

Andy stared at the notches on the grip, "I guess you'll be adding three more notches today."  
Jess shook his head, "I reckon not. These aren't coup marks, they're scars."  
"Huh?"  
"Sometimes when you win a gunfight you lose a little bit of yourself in the process. Your brother was in the war, he'll explain." Jess walked wearily to the outlaws' horses. Untying the paint he explained, "I'm gonna take this one to where I left Traveler. Slim will be here soon, goodbye Andy." Jess dragged himself into the saddle.

The boy's face showed his confusion and he put a hand up on Jess' leg to stop him. Confusion changed to concern when it touched the blood, "You can't go, you're hurt."  
"Got to."  
The child's voice softly asked, "Why?"  
Jess looked down at Andy, "Your brother is an honorable man, maybe the most honorable man I've ever crossed trails with. But one thing decent men don't want is a gunfighter around their family. So I'm just saving him the trouble of running me off." Jess backed the horse away from Andy, "Goodbye pard, I liked having you for a friend." He turned the horse's head toward "the round about" and kicked the horse into a trot, within seconds he was gone.

Slim arrived a minute later and Andy raced to intercept him. "You can't just run him off," the boy shouted.  
Confusion marred Slim's face, "Run who off?"  
"Jess! He said you wouldn't want him around anymore."  
His brother's deep voice rumbled, "Why?"  
"He said you wouldn't want a gunfighter around me. But Slim you gotta go after him, he's hurt."  
Slim looked at Andy's bloodstained hand and nodded, "Take that grey, she looks like a runner."  
Andy quickly climbed aboard and the pair galloped after Jess.

They caught up to him where the lava tube came out. He was just untying Traveler. Slim scowled at the notched gun on his hip. Jess wearily pulled himself into the saddle saying, "Don't worry, I'm not coming back."  
Slim schooled his expression into neutrality, "Where you headed?"  
"Laramie."  
"Why don't we ride along and make sure you get there."  
Jess' head was bobbing, "Ya don't have...," he fell out of the saddle. Slim quickly dismounted and knelt by the downed Texan.

Andy pensively asked, "Is he dead?"  
"No, just passed out," Slim cut a strip off his shirt and used it to stanch the blood flow, "Ride into town and get Doc Webb to come out to the ranch." He looked up at his brother, "Ride quick and tell him to hurry."

Andy turned the Grey's head toward the trail and urged the horse into a run. Slim made sure the bandage had stopped the bleeding then lifted Jess onto the chestnut's saddle. Mounting behind the wounded man he clicked the horse into a walk and headed cross country toward home.

S-R * S-R * S-R *

Jess awoke to the sound of Andy's excited, "Slim. He is waking up."

He looked around the tiny bedroom groggily. The bunk beds on the far wall and the deer head by the door confused him, " _What type of doc's office is this_?" Failing to come up with an explanation he asked, "Where am I?"  
Andy chirped, "Slim's bed."  
That didn't make any sense but he asked, "What am I doing here?"

Slim walked into the room and answered, "You needed fixing up and the ranch was closer."  
"Obliged." Jess started to get up only to fall back when the room started spinning on him, "Reckon I'll move back to the bunkhouse soon as I can get up without the world trying to buck me off."

Slim slipped his good arm under the wounded man's head and shoulders. Then Andy propped Jess up with pillows and Slim held up a water glass for Jess to drink from.

Slim smiled and said, "When that day comes we got a spare bunk over there," nodding toward the bunk beds on the far side of the room.  
Jess let his confusion show and so the big man continued, "Jess my hands stay in the bunkhouse. My friends stay here."  
"Friend?"  
"Yes. Friend."

Jess looked at Slim, tightened his jaw, and cocked his head toward the black rig and notched pistol hanging off the bedpost. With his eyes downcast he sighed, "Friends don't bottom deal each other, and I hid that," he pointed to the gun, "from you."  
Slim's smile dipped a little as he nodded, "True, and I've never held with a man bragging on his kills but," the smile brightened back up, "Andy set me straight about those notches."

Jonesy backed into the room holding a tray in both hands, "Alright you two, conversation is over," he scowled at Slim, "You should know better than wearing a body out with too much jawin'." He turned his attention to the man in the bed, "And you need some of this soup and then more sleep."  
Jess opened his mouth but Jonesy interrupted, "And no back talking your elders." Jonesy parked the tray in Jess' lap.  
Slim shot Jess a look over the old man's shoulder which conveyed his meaning, _"Might as well give up with your dignity intact."_ Out loud the big man said, "I meant what I said. You have a place in this house for as long as you'd like."

Jonesy made shooing motions with his newly freed hands and Slim disappeared out the door. Jess snickered. Jonesy looked back at him commanding, "You. Eat."  
Jess mumbled, "Yes sir," around a spoonful of soup.

S-R * S-R * S-R *

The next afternoon Slim came in off the range, entered through the kitchen door, snagged a sandwich off a plate sitting on the table, and walked into the living room. There he found an unarmed Jess Harper in a rocker with a cane nearby. By the twitching hands and averted eyes Slim could see that something was bothering his new friend. He leaned against the fireplace and waited.

With his eyes downcast Jess spoke, "Not much a bushed up gun hand can do around here. Maybe you should take the wages I had coming and hire you a good ranch hand."  
Slim's face was serious as he replied, "True, I don't have much use for a gun hand around here. But you make a good ranch hand and if you still want the job; I'm sure Jonesy can find plenty of work for a busted up cowboy." Then he added, "If'n he was of a mind to stay."  
"Dad gum it you know I want to stay." Jess pointed toward the bedroom, "I've tried tossing that iron in the river and riding off, but I just can't seem to do it."

Slim looked up at the ceiling as a sad look crossed his face. Looking back down he straightened away from the mantle and spoke, "When I got back from the war I was carrying some pretty heavy baggage. Jonesy told me that it was okay; that sometimes a man had pieces of his past that he wanted to hang on to, but didn't want to always be reminded of." Jess watched as Slim moved to the side of the fireplace, scooped up a piece of kindling, and then smacked it against the side of the mantle. As a false door popped open the rancher continued, "Pa and I build this as a hide out for the ranch funds before Laramie got a bank," he looked into the compartment, "Not much in here now a days."

Slim turned away from the fireplace, "I'm getting me a cup of coffee." He then turned and walked into the kitchen.

Jess stared at the fireplace for a bit then rose. Using the cane he hobbled into the bedroom where his brown rig and working gun hung side by side with the black fighting rig. He stared at them both while his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides.

Slim was back in the living room when Jess hobbled out of the bedroom wearing his black rig with the wooden gripped pistol riding inside. Carrying his fighting gun and a piece of oil cloth he limped to the open compartment, wrapped up the weapon, and placed it inside. There was a blue shawl lining the base of the compartment but he didn't ask about it. Instead, he carefully resealed the compartment and faced Slim.

Slim looked at Jess' greased holster and working gun then his face relaxed into an easy going grin, "That look suits you."  
Jess lurched to the sofa and sank down, "That other belt just never fit right." As Slim took a sip of coffee Jess asked, "You got another cup?"  
The rancher's eyes shined a warm welcome, "I thought you'd never ask." He went into the kitchen and handed over a second mug of the black ink Jess loved.

Jonesy bustled into the room announcing, "I got me a pile of taters needing the attention of a gimpy ranch hand." His eyes twinkled as he asked, "You know where I might find one?"  
Jess grinned, "Well bring 'em over because I reckon I'm staying."  
Slim raised his mug to Jess', "To what the future brings."

The End

Author's Notes:

The trick used by Jess of running downhill with your horse was used by US Marshal Bass Reeves who learned the trick from a Comanche. The Legend of Bass Reeves by Gary Paulsen.

So can you really run in cowboy boots? As a kid I could and did as they were all I wore in middle school.

With special thanks to my husband for editing this.

This was originally created as a script to be used for an animated Laramie using Playmobil figures. Due to reasons of health this project has been temporarily shelved. If you are interested in seeing me finish it drop me a private message and let me know this.


End file.
